<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is This Love by mrvdocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001862">Is This Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrvdocks/pseuds/mrvdocks'>mrvdocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spree (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, F/M, Final Girl, Opposites Attract</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrvdocks/pseuds/mrvdocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t know where everything went wrong. Things just went downhill so fast that you barely had a chance to even blink.</p><p>Yet here you were, covered in who you thought was your best friend’s blood, a giddy Kurt, and a million people watching.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Kunkle/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is This Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heeeellooooo again, don't mind me just....oddly attracted to this serial spree driver. ANYWAYS, this was made with to follow the movie more closely but Jessie isn't in this, this time Kurt has his eyes on someone else to make him famous.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You don’t know where everything went wrong. Things just went downhill so fast that you barely had a chance to even blink.</p><p>Yet here you were, covered in who you thought was your best friend’s blood, a giddy Kurt, and a million people watching.</p><p>
  <em>This couldn’t be the same sweet unassuming guy you’d met before, right?</em>
</p><p>Everything about him was off now. His tone, his style, his demeanor. Maybe you chose not to see the undertones of insanity to him. Because you were just as alone as he was in the end. </p><hr/><p>Looking back now, he was definitely stalking his prey. Whether that was you or her, whoever gave him the most leverage and made him a household name. A name to either be feared or admired.</p><p>It had to be that fateful day that you two stumbled into his spree. The day that would mentally fuck with you forever. </p><p>It was supposed to be a normal day, just get your friend, in and out of some of her busiest and various interviews. You were her assistant, even if she tried to coin it some other term or just called you her friend, plain and simple.</p><p>Your pairing made you feel somewhat self-conscious. Here she was, pretty, leggy, adored by fans online, the facade she had constructed for herself when in reality she was just manipulative and vindictive. This definitely wasn’t the crowd you wanted to work with, alas here you were.</p><p>“Remind me what we’re doing.” She said, eyes still completely glued to the phone. </p><p>“Variety wanted that challenge video with you.” </p><p>“Perfect, now,’ she took her eyes off of the screen and paused her typing. “Where’s the car?” </p><p>“What car?” </p><p>She rolled her eyes, “Those shitheads didn’t get me a car? How do they expect us to get there, walking?” </p><p>Sometimes you wondered how she made it this far. <em>Probably because everyone wanted to be used by her.</em></p><p>“Relax, I’ll just order a ride again.” You whipped out your phone, picking a red app out of the hundreds of others that caught your eye.</p><p>“<em>Relax?</em> Do you know how hard it is for me? I could be in the Maldives by now but no you told me to do this stupid interview because you’re poor.”</p><p>The insult didn’t exactly sting you as much as it would have a year ago. As a media graduate, you thought you’d be working within the big leagues, not with a prissy and bitchy vlogger who wanted everything at the drop of a hat. </p><p>Plus this interview came with some big bucks and if you could manage to nail this without fail, you could quit the very next day.</p><p>“Sorry, look, it’s just today and then tomorrow you can go out and do whatever you want.”</p><p>She whines, eyes back onto her phone and tweeting about her hardships. While the princess waited you kept an eye on passing cars, anything that would match the one on your screen. </p><p>A car pulls up in front of you both, the windows of the passenger seat rolling down to greet you.</p><p>“Kurt, right?” </p><p>He nods with a smirk, definitely inviting you in but also reminding you of someone. You make your way to the backseat but are pushed aside as your friend takes her place in the middle of the row. You laugh nervously, glancing at Kurt as you take the passenger seat. </p><p>“What’s with all these cameras? Are you like in a reality show?” Your friend blurts out, prompting Kurt to glance at her.</p><p>“It’s just for safety. Wait are you - oh my god you are!” Kurt gushes, making the connection of the celebrity in his backseat. </p><p>Your friend flashes her pearly whites at Kurt, loving to be the center of attention. </p><p>“No way. Bobby is not gonna believe this.” He beams.</p><p>You can feel it’s almost time to dissociate in order to get through this ride. </p><p>Kurt turns his phone over to the right, capturing your friend’s image a little better. The comments pop one after the other at a rapid speed. You can’t read it but you can tell by Kurt’s face whoever is commenting is in disbelief. </p><p>“My friend Bobby is obsessed with you, he always says he would make a sex tape with you.” </p><p>You cringe at the thought and at the sudden robot voice erupting from Kurt’s phone exclaiming that Julia takes her top off. It doesn’t seem to phase her though, she lives for it.</p><p>“Hey has anyone told you, you look exactly like that guy from Stranger Things?” Julia laughs, You’re unsure if it’s supposed to be a jab or an actual compliment for Kurt.</p><p>Kurt’s smile drops, it’s something he got a lot as a tease from Bobby. How he looked like him but didn’t quite have his suave and lovable demeanor. If anything he was the complete opposite, pathetic.</p><p>“A bit.” He waves the thought away, and as soon as your friend begins to take pictures of herself, he begins speaking rapidly. </p><p>“If you post anything, make sure to tag me I’m KurtsWorld 96. Follow for follow.” He suggests.</p><p>
  <em>Ohhhhhh boy. This is just a twitter bot in a boy’s body, isn’t it? </em>
</p><p>Your friend just giggles to herself, completely ignoring his plea for fame. </p><p>“See, I would love to do that. But my friend has to do some background check or whatever. No hard feelings though, ‘kay?” With that, she’s back to her own bubble.</p><p>It’s you who’s in the spotlight now though and you mentally curse her out for it. </p><p>“Really?” Kurt glances at you and you can read him just like all the other fans. The hopefulness in his eyes. </p><p>“I mean if you need to check out my stuff I don’t mind at all. In fact, that’s why I have all these cameras set up.”</p><p>“I thought they were for protection.” </p><p>Kurt chuckles, “That too, but I mean when stuff like this happens you have to document it, right? Gotta let everyone know what you’re doing all the time.” </p><p>The extreme level of desperation from Kurt almost scares you. You’ve seen this before, you <em>were</em> this before. His problem is he doesn’t have a Julia. </p><p>You nod, smiling easily. </p><p>“After all, we’re only as good as our last performance,” Kurt says suddenly. </p><p>You do a double-take.</p><p>There’s a familiarity with what he says. You’ve seen or heard it somewhere before. Something only known to you in private. </p><p>Your brows furrow as you both look at each other. There’s a certain tension between you now, you get goosebumps from the way he looks at you. The feeling in the pit of your stomach confuses you. </p><p>The times he glances at you in silence just to raise his brows or to do some facial quirk to make you laugh feel pleasant.</p><p>You watch him intently, the way his fingers grip the wheel, the way his hair could use just a touch of hydration, the way the corners of his lips lift into a smirk.</p><p>Julia doesn’t notice the eye fucking at all, not surprising.</p><p>The latter half of the ride consisted mostly of just Kurt talking about something he was planning and that if you two were interested he would love to have both of you back. </p><p>Julia, though always eager to have a camera shoved in her face, surprisingly declines because Kurt just doesn’t seem like he’d suit her brand. You feel the embarrassment for him and want to get out of this situation as soon as possible.</p><p>Your prayers are answered and the minute you see Kurt brake, you rush out just as your friend holds up a finger for you to wait. Kurt offers her a water bottle which she takes happily because it’s “free”. You wait but he offers you none.</p><p>She takes small sips and then crams it into her bag. </p><p>Kurt simpers, but you don’t know what exactly is in the bottle, yet. </p><p>“Thanks, Kurt.” You can’t help but meet his gaze. It’s not desperate anymore, no. It’s almost.....darker.</p><p>“My pleasure.” </p><p>You both rush into the building, Julia forgetting about him already. But he sits in your mind the entire time. </p><hr/><p>Julia cries as she doubles over in pain, her hand basically gripping yours for dear life as she coughs up blood. She had left the interview early due to a stomach ache but you’d never seen anything so severe.</p><p>“Julia, okay listen to me, we have to get you to the hospital.”</p><p>She shakes her head, hurling crimson onto your shirt and hands. </p><p>“Julia! You need help, we need to go!” You yelled adamantly.</p><p>She wasn’t like this until the car ride with Kurt. </p><p>You sprang into action, going back to your phone and putting in Kurt’s info to find where he was. The only perk about being an assistant to an influencer is people will come when you call. And Kurt was sure to come.</p><p>You order a ride and cover-up Julia’s face which already is starting to look like something out of a zombie movie. Her face is swelling up and her lips are bleeding. </p><p>You take her by the arm and lead her down to an awaiting Kurt, joining her in the backseat.</p><p>He looks different. More rugged and somewhat cleaner, he’s changed clothes since the few hours you saw him. Even the car is different, it wasn’t his Prius. </p><p>He’s not even fazed by her sudden reaction to the water and instead, the moment you close the door he drives off in the opposite direction. </p><p>“Kurt this isn’t the way to the hospital.”</p><p>“Oh I know, I’m taking you home.”</p><p>“I don’t live this way.” You were beginning to feel the panic rise in you.</p><p>He chuckles to himself as if he just made a killer joke. “No, no, <b>my</b> home.”</p><p>Your eyes widened. You scan the car filled with cameras. Certainly, anyone watching would call the police. You can’t help but freeze, your shaky hands trying to grip Julia as she continues to hurl uncontrollably. </p><p>You pass streets you don’t recognize and making contact with drivers is out of the question while you’re paralyzed. </p><p>Kurt pulls onto a rocky road, a house completely devoid of light staring back at you. You wish you could scream once he gets out of the car but when he opens the door to your side and helps you with Julia into the house, you’re on autopilot.</p><p>“Honestly I’m surprised she made it this long. Everyone else lasted only a few seconds.” He guffaws, completely in awe as if this was some kind of achievement.</p><p>You stare at him, in deep thought of who else he’d done this to.  </p><p>“Why are you doing this? Why - why would you-” the sheer panic in your voice doesn’t seem to affect him.</p><p>He dumps Julia onto the couch mindlessly, as if he just came home from a long day of work. </p><p>“Because I love you. And I’d do anything for you. And.....I didn’t like the way she was talking to you.” </p><p>He faces you now, coming to hold your face in his hands. You don’t recoil yet but shiver at the way his oddly cold fingers feel against your warm flush face.</p><p>“How do you -” </p><p>“<em>We’re only as good as our last performance</em>.” He echoes from earlier. </p><p>It all clicks suddenly. The reason why he didn’t give you a bottle. The comments on her videos defending you. The anonymous messages between you two. It was him all along. </p><p>To say that the now dead body next to you while he professed his love to you was very unsettling would be an understatement. Much less is being broadcast to millions of people watching. </p><p>“If you loved me you wouldn’t be doing this,” You tried to reason, bringing his hands down to his side.</p><p>You liked Kurt. Even if you hadn’t known what his intentions were. But the messages made you feel like someone was on your side. Like he understood you. Now you weren’t sure if the past few weeks even meant anything to him or if he really was just using you to get to Julia. </p><p>“You let her walk all over you the same way I let Bobby. But not anymore! You and me, we can be bigger than they ever were.”</p><p>“Kurt you’re insane! We have to go now.” </p><p>You make a break to the front door, only to be pinned down by Kurt. You struggle but Kurt’s figure hovers over you. Your breath hitches at the sudden closeness of your faces and bodies.</p><p>“I’m sorry but I can’t let you do that.” He says grimly. </p><p>“Kurt please, I won’t tell anyone. I promise. Look we can - we can leave and go somewhere they won’t find you.”</p><p>He scoffs. “Live in anonymity? You know I can’t do that.”</p><p>You know you’ve lost the battle right then and there. </p><p>You have to appeal to his nature, his bloodthirst. You’re quick on your feet because the stench of the blood on your hands is beginning to make your stomach churn. </p><p>You crane your head to the side and lean into him, pressing your lips together. He’s frozen for a second, taken aback by your sudden change of heart. He pulls back and stands, leaving you on the floor still. </p><p>He’s laughing now, almost manically. </p><p>“You love me! See? With everything you and I know, we could be a power couple!”</p><p>You stand, watching him as he celebrates prematurely. </p><p>The comments on the stream were going crazy. Most of them not believing that your friend or Bobby were dead now. A variety of sounds coming from the phone fill the room and muffle your quick breaths.</p><p>You take small strides to him slowly, keeping your eyes on the phone. “You’re right. No one can tell or make us do something we don’t want to anymore.”</p><p>He’s coming down from his high, raking his hands through his hair and muttering to himself. </p><p>“We have to clean house.” He says, rushing to Julia’s body, grabbing her feet and dragging her to the garage. </p><p>You take this moment when his back is to you to run to the door again, flipping the lock open and running as fast as you can out into the freezing air. The adrenaline fuels you. Kurt curses as he drops the body and runs after you. </p><p>He lurches forward when he’s close enough, dropping the both of you onto the rocky dirt. You scramble to get up but he takes hold of your head by your hair and brings your head down onto the ground roughly. </p><p>You’re disoriented for a moment, unable to see. </p><p>“You’re making things harder than they need to be.” He sighs, flipping you over on your back and taking you into his arms in a bridal carry back to the house. </p><p>“Please don’t kill me.” You manage out, feeling a stinging pain in your head.</p><p>He pouts. “I’m not gonna kill you. I need you.”</p><p>He sets you back down onto the pool table in the garage, going back to talk to the millions watching him and you now. </p><p>You don’t see what he types but from the looks of it he disagrees severely. “No, I’m not going to kill her! She’s the Bonnie to my Clyde.” </p><p>
  <em>If anything, this was going to be Romeo and Juliet. Only you weren’t dying for this.</em>
</p><p>You feel around for anything on the table with your limited view. A ball, a stick, anything. You grasp a hard triangular shape, gripping it with the little strength and adrenaline you can muster. </p><p>He’s too distracted by what everyone’s saying to notice you behind him, rack high in the air. You yell as you bring the rack down to the nape of his neck, he goes down hard and fast but you’re quicker. </p><p>You pounce and straddle him, bringing the rack up again to gain more momentum and aim down at his face.</p><p>He’s cries out in pain, hands coming to shield his face. “What are you doing?! This isn’t how it’s supposed to be!” </p><p>“Sorry babe. Change of plans.” You grit through deep and fast breaths. You get a few more hits in before he seemingly goes limp. </p><p>Your chest heaves, trying to get back to normal as you wait with bated breath for any sign of movement from him. You make a move to climb off of him, seeing the phone thrown to the side, still documenting the entirety of what just happened. </p><p>You toss aside the rack, crawling to the phone as you read the comments. Things calling for Bobby to come out, some asking if Julia was okay, others insulting Kurt and you. One catches your attention.</p><p>
  <em>Watch out!</em>
</p><p>You turn in the nick of time, avoiding Kurt’s swing of the rack. You try to crawl away but he grasps your ankle and drags you back. You manage to get a kick in with your other foot, earning you a second or two. Kurt bellows out. </p><p>He persists, climbing on top of you to grasp your throat firmly. The action and pressure of it is enough for you to abandon the phone and try to pry him off. </p><p>“We could’ve been great!” He yells, his bloody face painting yours. You cough roughly, trying to get some air back into your constricting lungs.</p><p>You can’t hold him off any longer, and if you don’t get any oxygen, he’ll win. Remembering the phone, you let go of his hands and feel around until you are able to grab it firmly and hit him in the eye with it. He falls back and screams in pain. </p><p>You’re on top again, taking hold of the collar of his shirt to hold him as you attack with abandon.</p><p>“We’re.” <em>Hit.</em></p><p>“Only.” Kurt groans.</p><p> “As. Good.” <em>Another dastardly good hit.</em></p><p> “As. Our. Last.” He sputters, choking.</p><p>“Performance.” You let a guttural yell rip from your chest as you deliver the final blow. This time he stays down. </p><p>The silence rings in your ear long enough to spur you out of the moment. You can hear sirens in the background, not long now. You glance back to your anonymous lover, your hand coming to lift the hair out of his bloody face. </p><p>Your fingers linger on his face for a second. You bring the phone to your face and laugh mirthlessly, “Fuck you all.” </p><p>You climb off of Kurt, heading to the welcoming breeze of the outside world. </p><p>You sit on the porch chair, covered head to toe in a mixture of blood, eyes closing as the sirens get louder with each second. </p><p>You smirk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>